


A Proposal

by suncherry



Series: gang au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, SIMPNATION STAND UP, YACHI IS A S I M P, brief indirect mention of throwing up, i made myself lightheaded with this one, kiyoko’s power cannot be matched, this is a strip club, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncherry/pseuds/suncherry
Summary: The nickname rung in Yachi’s ears, her cheeks turning hot. “Ya-Uh-Yachi Hitoka.” She gulps, looking up at Alisa with wide eyes. Alisa merely hummed, looking at Tanaka. They spoke wordlessly, him nodding before squeezing Yachi’s shoulder and leaving her with the tall, beautiful, Alisa.“Now, I believe there is someone who would like to see you,” Alisa grins, pushing Yachi in front of her and leading them both to the employee door. The music nearly silenced completely as the door closes behind them.THIS IS A PART TWO pls I’m new to ao3
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: gang au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Proposal

Yachi watches the fan in her ceiling spin, her eyes following it around. She hasn’t had a lot of nights like this, sleepless ones where she sat and waiting for her tired mind to take over but nothing would come until her alarm for work went off. It was a week after her meeting with Shimizu—well her and her partner’s. It almost felt like it was just her and the leading lady in that room and she forgets she wasn’t in there alone. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her and her members. The way they spoke about her was as if they were speaking of a goddess. Which in all fairness didn’t seem very far from the truth. Shimizu was beautiful. And she had so many people wrapped around her finger. She was powerful in all sense of the word. The women that held The Pink Lady tattoo were strong and knew how to take a man down with lipstick and heels alone. 

Yachi wanted to know more but she knew she couldn’t do so as the gang wasn’t exactly a big part in their investigation. Daichi would never let her go on her own to see the lady in business. 

But, maybe she could do so after hours?

Yachi looks over at her clock.1:43 am. She didn’t have to be at work in the morning, Saturday’s were her days off. 

Biting her lip, she thinks it over. 

Cons are: she gets caught, she runs into someone who knows her as a detective and it starts a fight, Shimizu kicks her out. But those could all be handled seamlessly. If she gets caught she could just say she was a lesbian, it wasn’t a lie. If she runs into someone who knows her? Shimizu’s girls would never let a man touch another woman in rage. If Shimizu kicks her out? Then she doesn’t venture further and rather focuses on the bulk of the cases, aka ones led by men. 

On second thought that last one didn’t sound very fun. 

Yachi shakes her head, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. “Woman up, Hitoka! What’s the worst that could happen?” She asks herself hypothetically. “NO!” She smacks her cheeks in frustration as she starts to think of all the things that could go wrong. “I’m doing this, for the lesbians!” She says to herself, standing up and making her way to her closet. 

—

Yachi gulps as she stands across the street in front of the building that held Shimizu. She was hugging herself, clicking her heels together. She glances at Tanaka to see him leaning his head back against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Swallowing her fear, she straightens her back and brushes her hair over her shoulder. Looking down at herself, she deflates again. 

“Maybe I should have asked Kuroo what you wear to a strip club?” Yachi asks herself, tugging at the deep red skirt she managed to pull from her closet. It was from high school so it was a little on the shorter side, she had thankfully grown since then. Tucked into it was a plain black, loose, tank top, and a red leather jacket her mother had gotten her for her promotion. Her legs were bare and she wore black ankle boots that raised her up a couple inches. Her blonde hair was down and messy, she didn’t see a need to do anything to it, thinking it would be too much. “No! No, I got this,” She mutters to herself. “I’m hot.”

She looks up to see Tanaka looking directly at her with furrowed brows but as soon as they make eye contact, he smiles. She smiles back, thankful for a friendly enough face to give her confidence. She starts to walk over, hands tucked into her pockets. Tanaka races to grab him phone, tapping for a moment before tucking it back in his pocket just in time for Yachi to bounce up the steps. 

“You’re back! Here to talk to our lady?” He asks, she noticed his voice was much more childlike than when Kuroo and Daichi were here. 

“Not quite? Just wanna check it out, I didn’t get much of a look last week,” Yachi managed to get out without stuttering. She smiles as Tanaka nods, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. 

“C’mon, I’ll show you around,” Tanaka says, opening the door for her. Yachi steps into the entrance, darkness enveloping her. She finally takes a look around as her eyes adjust. 

Checkerboard wallpaper with deep red trimming was around her, plants in each corner. The ground was a black tile that sparkled with the lights from the window to outside. It smelled like alcohol and expensive perfume. It wasn’t all that big but it definitely was enough to get you ready for the main room. She remembered the double doors from the last time she was here. Large and black with gold push handles with loud music thundering behind it. 

Tanaka steps in front of her, pushing the door open. 

Neon lights brightened the whole room with an array of colors. To her right was a long bar with men and woman sitting at the seats. She could pick out the strippers from the way they were dressed, as much skin showing as possible. The bartenders were men, bald headed, tattoos lined up the expanse of their arms and neck. They were twins, obviously. One on each end of the bar. Empty baskets of food and full glasses of beer were scattered on the beautiful black marble. Yachi was itching to clean it up. On the wall behind the bar was filled with various expensive alcohols and glasses. In the middle was a door, most likely for the kitchen. At the far end of the bar was the start of booths, ones with large tables in the middle that had poles reaching up to the ceiling. There were three groups at the booths, only one of them had a woman dancing in the middle. 

Yachi felt her throat dry up and her face burn red. 

The ground underneath her was black wood, random carpets with the detailed pink lady symbol stretched along the empty walkway between the bar and the catwalks. Which were much brighter than Yachi remembered. 

All three were the lightest pink, almost white, the edges were lit up, casting shadows over the dancers large heels as they swung around the poles in merely a bra and underwear. The stages were all connected to the three walls to her right, the biggest one was the one in the middle which held two poles and three dancers. The walls that the stages branched from were covered in pink satin drapes, trimmed with gold. There were tables in the center of it all, black ones with pink plush seats and white saucers. Empty and full glasses were scattered around as well but there were women walking around in the shortest shorts and smallest shirts gathering cups. 

Yachi was sure she saw a woman lean in close to a man and grab his wallet but she snapped her head away at the sight. She was off clock anyways. 

“Do you want to stay down here? Or see our lady?” Tanaka places a hand on her upper back, watching the men that were throwing money at the stages with warning. 

“I-uh,”Yachi stammers at the question. Her eyes darting to the ladies dancing and to the door that was straight across. It read employees only but she knew it was where Alisa had led her last week. 

“Ah, Yui, correct?” The Russian accent sounded like honey in her ears. Yachi gasps, turning to her left to see the tall woman that she was just thinking about. Yachi almost started the childish experiment to see if the Russian woman could actually read her mind but shook her head at the thought. Alisa was wearing a new dress this time, or rather a skirt and dress. It was a white blouse with a black bow and a black skirt, she had black tights on and a pair of black heels. She looked wonderful. 

“My-my name isn’t actu-actually Yui,” She stutters, playing with her fingers. “It’s kinda obligated that I didn’t use my real name.” Yachi looks up, expecting to see the silver haired beauty frowning in distaste but saw her smile only get wider. 

“Oh, I know sweetheart! The taller man had his real name on his suit tag. I didn’t expect you to expose yourself like that but I’m glad you did,” Alisa says, placing a hand on Yachi’s shoulder. Yachi gulps at the touch, Alisa’s pale hand looking nice against the dark red. “What’s your real name, darling?” Questions about how she knew about the name on Kuroo’s suit tag flew out of her mind. 

The nickname rung in Yachi’s ears, her cheeks turning hot. “Ya-Uh-Yachi Hitoka.” She gulps, looking up at Alisa with wide eyes. Alisa merely hummed, looking at Tanaka. They spoke wordlessly, him nodding before squeezing Yachi’s shoulder and leaving her with the tall, beautiful, Alisa. 

“Now, I believe there is someone who would like to see you,” Alisa grins, pushing Yachi in front of her and leading them both to the employee door. The music nearly silenced completely as the door closes behind them. 

Yachi glances around, it was very white. White tiles under her feet, white walls, white doors that led to bathrooms. It reminded her of a hospital. It didn’t take long to get to the glass staircase again. Alisa had opted to walk in front of Yachi again. 

“You look beautiful, Hitoka,” Alisa compliments, glancing over her shoulder as Yachi covers her cheeks. The use of her given name making her heart beat faster. “Red looks nice on you, though I saw you as a pink kinda girl myself,” Alisa continues. 

“I u-usually wear lighter colors, but I wanted to find a use for this jacket.” Yachi moves her hands down to the opening of her mother’s gift. “My mother got it for me when I got promoted.”

“Ah, to where you are now?” Alisa asks, stepping up the last step and waiting for Yachi. Yachi hums in agreement, stopping next to Alisa. “And where is that?”

“Junior detective? I was just a desk officer a year ago but Daichi brought me up here. I kinda owe him a lot. He’s like a brother to me,” Yachi mutters, playing with her nail. Alisa smiles at the sisterly love Yachi was radiating and squealed a bit, grabbing Yachi into a hug. 

“Oh, that was just so adorable! It makes me miss my Levochka!” Alisa whines, squeezing Yachi close to her. 

Yachi stares wide eyed at the ground, her cheek pressing into Alisa’s chest. She felt dizzy, her whole body heating up. Alisa pays no mind to Yachi’s inner battle and sighs wistfully before letting the small blonde go. Yachi takes a quiet, deep breath. 

“Uh is.. Le-Levochka your brother?” Yachi asks, her voice wobbly. They were still stood at the top of the steps. 

“Ah, yes! He’s just starting out in the business. I’m very proud of him. Though, I am worried...” Alisa sighs, tapping her chin in thought. “He’s quite... how do you say... clumsy? He’s a very tall man,” Alisa explains, looking down at Yachi who’s eyes were currently staring at the russian’s long legs. 

“I could guess he was,” Yachi mutters to herself. 

“Oh! I let myself get carried away!” Alisa exclaims, placing a hand on Yachi’s shoulder again. “This way! You remember her office, yes?” 

Yachi’s heart pounds in her throat, eyes wide as she realizes what Alisa was doing this whole time. Leading her to Shimizu. Yachi manages a squeaky hum of agreement and her eyes glue to the door that held the leading lady’s office. Her hands shook and her legs felt like jelly. Yeah, she’s met Shimizu before but she was with Daichi and Kuroo then, now she’s alone. With a woman that could snap her in half without lifting a finger. 

“She should be in there already, I believe she’s speaking to Saeko. Oh! You haven’t met Saeko, she is our lady’s right hand woman. She deals with the dirty work. Don’t be frightened though, she’s a puppy when she’s not working!” Alisa explains, looking down at Yachi who was sweating. “Oh dear, did I scare you?”

“No! No, I’m fine! Just nervous!” Yachi forced herself to speak as they slowly stop in front of the office door. Alisa chuckles, squeezing Yachi’s shoulder and leaning down near her ear. 

“There’s no need to be afraid, beautiful. Kiyoko is already enamored by you,” Alisa whispers, patting her shoulder and starting her way back to the club. “Enter when you’re ready!” Alisa exclaims, leaving Yachi to let her words sink in. 

Enamored?

Enamored. 

ENAMORED??

Yachi could barely remember what enamored meant but she knew it meant something about love and she didn’t know how to deal with that. 

A powerful woman like Shimizu? Enamored by a tiny detective? 

Yachi couldn’t wrap her head around it. 

She didn’t even remember why she came to the club again. 

Yachi couldn’t say how long she sat staring at the door that held Shimizu—Kiyoko, Alisa said. 

Yachi let’s out a heavy sigh at the thought of knowing her given name. God, what got her this far? What did she do to be graced with such knowledge and be worthy of being ‘enamored’ by a beautiful woman like Kiyoko Shimizu. 

She didn’t have time to dwell on it when she heard the door in front of her open. 

She squeaks, jumping back as a woman with blonde hair steps out. She had bangs cut to frame her face and it was short otherwise. She had a scar on her eyebrow and a split lip, a piercing glinted in the light as she licked her lips. The woman was wearing entirely black, a familiar Kevlar vest and baggy pants with combat boots. As Yachi looked back up at the woman’s face, she gulped in fear. 

The woman seemed as if she was analyzing Yachi. Yachi could feel her eyes digging in her head, exposing her thoughts and wants and needs. Expecting a rough hand to be placed on her, she steps back. But as she watches, the blonde just smiles and points offhandedly. 

“You’re the blonde that came in with the fake name duo, right?” She asks, chuckling and glancing behind her into the office. “You’ve got a friend out here, Kiyoko!”

“Oh, I know Saeko. Let her in and go back down. I need your brother to send me something.” 

Yachi felt breath leave her lungs at the sound of Shimizu’s voice. It was just as what she remembered. Smooth and dripping sweet but with an underlying coldness of lead. She was a leader after all, she needed to sound stern. 

“Alright, but I would text him what you want before he comes up. He’s an airhead,” Saeko says, stepping to the side, exposing Yachi to the raven haired beauty in the familiar office. 

“Oh, he knows what I want. Just tell him to bring it to me as soon as possible,” Kiyoko says, she wasn’t looking at the doorway but rather papers that littered her desk. “Oh, and Hitoka?” 

Yachi gasps to herself, straightening up with widened eyes. How did she know her name? Did Alisa or Tanaka tell her? Kiyoko looks up from her papers and smiles gently at the small blonde. 

“You can sit down.”

Yachi steps into the room slowly, her eyes focused on her feet. Kiyoko was still watching her, she could feel her eyes. 

“You look quite nice. Dressed for anything particular at...” Kiyoko looks at the clock. “2:47 in the morning?” 

Yachi widens her eyes, not realizing she had been gone that long. She swallows dryly, finally looking up at Kiyoko as she sits down. “Just-just wanted to see the place. Couldn’t sleep.” Now that Yachi had her eyes on Kiyoko, she couldn’t look away. 

Kiyoko was clear of her glasses, her eyes shining bright blue. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, strands brushing her face softly. She was wearing a silky suit, it was red and underneath was a black lacy bralette that ended at her ribs. Yachi would see the tattoo she didn’t get a close look at last time. It was hard to put into words but she kept the sight in her head, knowing it’s important. 

“And?” Kiyoko asks, standing up and putting her things down. Her white heels clacked on the floor, filling empty silence. She walked over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing two cups and a bottle of brown liquid. Yachi couldn’t help her eyes as they scanned her entirety. 

Kiyoko Shimizu was a goddess. 

“Did you see everything? Enjoy everything?” Kiyoko asks, walking over to the seat next to Yachi. She sets down the glasses and pulls her seat closer to the blonde, smiling at the red that heated her cheeks. 

Yachi takes in a shaky breath at the question, knowing she was asking about the dancers. “Uh, I didn’t get a good look,” Yachi mumbles, darting her gaze back down to her lap. 

“Oh, that’s a shame. I’m sure the girls would have loved you,” Kiyoko hums, pouring the alcohol in the two glasses. “But I have a feeling that’s not all you came here for, my love,” Kiyoko leans back in her seat, handing a glass to Yachi, who takes it with trembling hands. 

“Would you believe me if I tell you I forgot?” Yachi asks, taking a sip and holding it in her lap. 

“I would if you were believable,” Kiyoko smirks, reaching a hand over to brush a strand away from Yachi’s face. “But, I wouldn’t believe a woman like you to lie. Especially not one in the force,” Kiyoko says, tapping a manicured finger nail into Yachi’s cheek. “So, I’ll leave you be until you remember.”

“Kiyoko? I have your—“

“Come in!” Kiyoko says without looking away from Yachi, cutting off Tanaka. He opens the door and smiles coyly at the sight. Yachi looks over to see him hold out a flat box. 

“Thank you, Ryuu.” Kiyoko hums, curling her fingers around the box. “I give you permission to bring whoever looks sketchy into the alleyway.” She smiles, finally looking over at the tattoo’d man. He grins lazily and turns on his heel, shutting the door behind him. 

“While you’re thinking, I have a proposal.” Kiyoko stands, setting her cup onto the desk and opening the box Tanaka had given her. She stares down at the object before hooking her finger under it gently and pulling it out. Yachi watches with wide eyes, jaw dropped at the sight. 

It was a gorgeous necklace with three big diamonds in the middle surrounded by smaller ones. It looked more expensive than the building they were in. 

“I want you,” Kiyoko starts, dropping the box in the seat she was sitting in. She stands behind Yachi, who was trying to turn her head to watch Kiyoko but before she could get very far, Kiyoko grabs her chin and turns her to face forward. “As my little insider,” Kiyoko whispers, unclasping the necklace and putting it around Yachi. Yachi gasps at the cold of the diamonds and at Kiyoko’s words. As Kiyoko hooks it again, she places her hands on Yachi’s shoulders, leaning in close to her ear. 

“Give me intel on certain gangs that you know, warn me about raids, give me info about anything I ask,” Kiyoko’s voice gets lower the more she talks. Yachi felt goosebumps raise on her skin but she ignored it, the brush of Kiyoko against her back was enough to make her body feel light. “And later on, we can maybe upgrade this shiny gem into a pretty little marking,” Kiyoko whispers, her arm coming around and brushing her fingertips against the exposed skin of Yachi’s neck. 

“What do you think, Hitoka?” 

Yachi swallows, unable to think straight. Her mind was filled with Kiyoko. Everything about Kiyoko. She couldn’t breathe but she felt like her body was on cloud-9. She could feel her heart hammering but she knew it was in a good way. Her stomach was fluttering dangerously close to emptying her stomach but she knew that would never come. 

If it meant Kiyoko would be close to her like this again, she’d agree to anything. 

“I think I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY FAVORITE IVE EVER WRITTEN !!!!
> 
> I genuinely want to be Yachi in that last scene so bad you have no idea. I’m sorry. I’m off topic.
> 
> Anyways here again, if you wanna check out more, my @ on twitter is iwakurodai !!! 
> 
> Also if you want to see more kiyoyachi gang au pls tell me and I’ll finish up some of the other prompts I have down and post them if wanted!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
